


Izzy's Stand

by SailorLestrade



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Izzy has a beautiful voice, Singing, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Axl stormed off stage, and Izzy is tired of disappointing fans.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Izzy's Stand

“Shit,” Slash sighed as Axl stormed off the stage. “I guess we’re done for the night.” There were angry murmurs coming from the crowd. Izzy looked around, seeing them getting restless. He saw Dizzy, Duff, Slash, and Matt getting ready to leave. Before he knew what he was doing, he walked up to the mic.

“All of you, stop,” Izzy announced. The crowd silenced and looked at the guitarist. “That means you four too.”

“What are you doing?” Duff asked, covering the mic with his hand. “Axl fucking split.”

“I don’t care,” Izzy told him. “Just play the damn song.”

“Dude, we don’t have a singer,” Slash added.

“Just play. The fucking. Song.” Izzy told him. Duff and Slash looked at each other before looking back at Dizzy and Matt.

“Listen to the man,” Duff told them. Dizzy went back to his keyboards and Matt went back to his drums.

“Well, in the words of Freddie Mercury, the show must go on,” Slash said into his mic. Izzy took a deep breath as he heard the beginning of “Rocket Queen”. The others stared at him, not sure what was going on. Izzy played his parts of the beginning before he stepped up to the mic.

_ If I say I don't need anyone, I can say these things to you _

_ 'Cause I can turn on anyone just like I've turned on you _

_ I've got a tongue like a razor, a sweet switchblade knife _

_ And I can do you favors but then you'll do whatever I like _

_ Here I am _

_ And you're a Rocket Queen _

_ I might be a little young _

_ But Honey I ain't naive _

_ Here I am _

_ And you're a Rocket Queen oh yeah _

_ I might be too much _

_ But honey you're a bit obscene _

_ I've seen everything imaginable _

_ Pass before these eyes _

_ I've had everything that's tangible _

_ Honey you'd be surprised _

_ I'm a sexual innuendo _

_ In this burned out paradise _

_ If you turn me on to anything _

_ You better turn me on tonight _

_ Here I am _

_ And you're a Rocket Queen _

_ I might be a little young _

_ But Honey I ain't naive _

_ Here I am _

_ And you're a Rocket Queen oh yeah _

_ I might be too much _

_ But honey you're a bit obscene _

Izzy risked a glance back at Duff, Matt, Dizzy, and Slash. They were all playing, but they all had matching expressions of shock and surprise. None of them knew that Izzy could fucking sing. Yeah, he didn’t have the range of Axl, but he was still really fucking good. They knew Duff could sing, he had done it a few times, but Izzy, outside of offering backing vocals, never really tried.

And he was fucking nailing it.

_ Here I am _

_ And you're a Rocket Queen _

_ I might be a little young _

_ But Honey I ain't naive _

_ Here I am _

_ And you're a Rocket Queen oh yeah _

_ I might be too much _

_ But honey you're a bit obscene _

_ I see you standin' _

_ Standin' on your own _

_ It's such a lonely place for you _

_ For you to be _

_ If you need a shoulder _

_ Or if you need a friend _

_ I'll be here standing _

_ Until the bitter end _

_ No one needs the sorrow _

_ No one needs the pain _

_ I hate to see you _

_ Walking out there _

_ Out in the rain _

_ So don't chastise me _

_ Or think I, I mean you harm _

_ Of those that take you _

_ Leave you strung out _

_ Much too far _

_ Baby-yeah _

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no _

_ Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no _

_ Baby, yeah _

_ Don't ever leave me _

_ Say you'll always be there _

_ All I ever wanted _

_ Was for you _

_ To know that I care _

The crowd erupted into applause as the band finished the song. Izzy turned to look at the others, immediately getting a hug from Duff.

“Fucking hell man, when were you gonna tell us you could do that?” Duff asked as Slash hugged Izzy.

“You saved the show,” Slash added.

“Look at them! They love it!” Dizzy pointed out.

“That fucking rocked!” Matt added. 

The crowd started chanting Izzy’s name, making him look out at them.

“Hey man, they love you,” Duff smiled at him.

“Might as well give the people what they want,” Slash added. Izzy watched them. He knew Axl was going to be pissed as hell, but he was kinda enjoying it. Izzy looked at his bandmates before he went to the mic.

“You guys want some more?” Izzy asked, making them cheer at him. “Then let’s do it! Hit it guys!” They launched into their next song, Izzy belting them out and the crowd eating it up.


End file.
